The DRAFT Standard for Floating-Point Arithmetic IEEE P754 (Oct. 5, 2007) mandates standards for performing floating point operations on a set of numbers to produce a result in one precision and rounding the results down to another precision. Existing floating point implementations may produce an incorrect result, a double rounding error, if they perform the combined operation in two steps—the first operation followed by the rounding. Implementing the combined operation by starting anew may prove burdensome.